Not Just a Dream
by ShadisticArchdevil
Summary: The Elgang throws a crazy party, and it ends suddenly. Rated M for crude humor and future chapters. Fanservice Fic.


**Shadic: RAVEN! GET THE TISSUES!**

**Raven: Why?**

**Shadic: Because, it's time for another lemon.**

**Rena: Oh! Who is it this time?**

**Shadic: …**

**Elsword: The script says here….-nosebleeds and faints-**

**Chung: -picks up script and faints-**

**Raven: Gah! It's…..EVERY GIRL?!**

**Shadic: That's right! All of them!**

**Eve: …-slaps Shadic-**

**Aisha: Why us?**

**Shadic: -gets up from the knockback- I'm reclaiming my throne as Archdevil Sex god.**

**Raven: Who took it?!**

**Shadic: Kiyo's getting lotsa attention…it'd be a shame if I took it away!**

**Raven: -pays for a truck of tissues-**

**Elsword: We're all ready!**

**Aisha: BAKA! –smacks Elsword-**

**Shadic: Enjoy! Even if you're a girl, still take a look!**

**(Props to the FF Writers for giving me the idea of a Shower Scene)**

**Classes/Characters**

**Aisha- Dimension Witch**

**Rena- Night Watcher**

**Eve- Code Battle Seraph**

**Ara Haan- Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis- Saber Knight**

**Chloe- Night Watcher**

**Ariel**

**Luriel**

**Ann**

**Luichel**

**Camilla**

**Stella**

**Hanna**

**Vanessa**

**Daisy**

**Lucy**

**Echo**

**Amelia- Grand Archer**

**Lime- Wind Sneaker**

**Noah- Elemental Master**

**Speka- Void Princess**

**Apple- Code Empress**

**Proto- Code Nemesis**

**Elsword - Rune Slayer**

**Raven- Veteran Commander**

**Chung Seiker- Tactical Trooper**

**Aren (Human)- Infinity Sword**

**Banthus (Full Human)- Lord Knight**

**Edan- Blade Master**

**Valak- Reckless Fist**

**Lacher- Iron Paladin**

**Vixon(Chung NPC)- Deadly Chaser **

* * *

**_Not Just a Dream_**

**_Chapter 1: The Party_**

**_By: ShadisticArchangel_**

**Third Person POV**

"Elsword, did you get all the party materials?!" A purple-haired magician shouted up the grand staircase to a room that contained a black haired man with a robotic arm, a Prince, and another crimson haired sibling of hers.

"Not yet, Aisha! Chung, Raven and I are going out to get them!" The boy, Elsword, yelled back downstairs as the three men finished their game of Super Smash Bros.

"Haha! My Pikachu will kill you, Snake!" The Prince of Hamel, Chung Seiker, grit his teeth while smirking at his near victorious strategy.

"Don't you mean Pika-Chung?! And my Snake will always prevail!" The Veteran Commander of the Black Crow Mercenaries, Raven, flashed back at the blonde-haired pretty boy as they all fought inside the game.

"Get real! My Fire Mario will crush you all!" Elsword shouted and smiled as he killed the Pikachu for a second time.

"ELSWORD! GET DOWN HERE! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR NONSENSE!" A Purple-Haired magician wearing a frilly white outfit yelled for the Rune Slayer.

"In a minute Aisha!" He yelled back.

"NO! I'M COMING UP THERE!" She instantly teleported in front of the screen and turned off both the console and the TV. She turned to the three men that groaned.

"NOW GO!"

"Alright fine, jeez. Let's go guys…" The three of them headed out the door and into the sunshine. It was a little after noon and it was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly, birds chirped happily, and the three men walked casually. Raven was dressed in a white undershirt and some black pants. Chung was wearing his usual short-sleeve shirt and light blue shorts. Elsword had on his trademark sleeveless shirt and a pair of red basketball shorts on. The three whistled as they made their way to the party store.

"Hey guys, its Edan and Lime!"

"HEY EDAN! LIME! HI!"

The two glanced over towards the trio of the Elgang guys. They smiled and walked towards them, with Edan almost getting hit by a car and cussing the driver out after stabbing his windshield with his sword.

"Ehehe….what are you two up to?"

"Just taking our stroll. How about you guys?"

"We are actually hosting a party tonight. You guys are welcome to come if you want…bring everyone too!"

"Can do! Catch you guys then!"

The two NPCs nodded and headed back while the three entered the Party store. A large sign stating 75% off for Military Veterans hung above their heads. Raven smirked as the girls around him swooned even though he was wearing almost nothing. Chung lightly blushed as some girls asked him for his number. Elsword…well he walked over to the bathroom, not getting noticed and cried his heart out in the stalls.

"Why does nobody like me?!"

"I like you!"

He turned around to see Banthus wearing a shirt with his face on it, smiling. He was also wearing a matching cap and pair of shorts that said 'I love Runes' on it.

"Ew, Banthus, gross, get away from me…"

"Go into the stall and take off your pants, then we'll talk~"

Elsword dashed out of the bathroom to see Raven and Chung choosing out decorations. Raven noticed the front of Elsword's shirt a little wet from crying. He nudged Chung and whispered in his ears. They both laughed and pulled Elsword with them.

"Aw, what's the matter, is the Crybaby Crimson ashamed of his social life?"

Chung laughed at Elsword's misery, as did Raven. They had gained a little bit of attention. A certain female red-head saw the two making fun of Elsword.

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"Excuse me? I don't know where my parents are, ma'am"

"And Elsword! I thought I told you to grow up, pansy!"

"E-Elsa?!"

The boy ran over and tackled the girl in a fit of tears, joy, and laughter as she ruffled his hair. She smirked and pushed him off of her and got up. After dusting herself off, Elsword got up and started pelting her with questions.

"Blah blah blah escape blah blah blah come back bla-"

"Elsword, shut up"

"So Elsa, we are throwing the party tonight, I'm sure all of us wouldn't mind you telling us some embarrassing childhood antics about Elboy here"

"I'd love to come! For now, I must leave though, nice meeting you all! See you tonight!"

"Wait, you don't even know our address!"

The three of them sighed. Elsword in Sis-con mode, Raven in disgrace, and Chung in, well, Chung. A vibration in Raven's pocket caught his attention. He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"RAVEN HONEY! HOW ARE YOU?!"

"M-mom?!"

"YES IT IS YOUR DEAR AND BEAUTIFUL MOTHER!"

"Well, I wouldn't say beautiful, you know…"

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, mama. What do you want? Now's not a good time…"

"You don't have time for your Mother?! WHAT KIND OF CHILD ARE YOU RAVEN!"

"Mommm, seriously, there are people here"

Chung and Elsword snickered as Raven and his mother bickered about on the phone. They could clearly hear what she was saying since she was screaming into the microphone on her phone.

"…and then baby pictures. Let me send you some!"

_File Received_

"Bye Mom."

"Call back okay? Don't leave Dad waiting!"

"Yeah yeah"

Raven opened up the pictures, unaware of the two other boys looking over his shoulders. He saw a picture of when he was a chubby baby. Chung and Elsword fell over in the cereal aisle and laughed until they almost peed themselves.

"HAHAHA! WHO KNEW RAVEN WAS SO FAT!"

Raven heard some fangirls squeels and grabbed Elsword by the neck.

"Let's just get the stuff. Then get out. Okay?"

He growled to the now sweatdropping Crimson haired boy. He put his hands up in defeat and awkwardly smiled.

"Okay, okay, let's go. Sheesh."

They headed over to pick the last part of their décor: streamers. All three were argueing over what color ones to take.

"Red is the way to go! It spices up any party!"

"Oh please, it's also the color of blood. Black is by far the greatest color we have thought of."

"I'd say light blue, but why not just get one of every kind, so everyone at home is satisfied as well."

"Good idea, Chung!"

They each took the streamers and went to check out. This time it was Raven's turn to pay for the décor. He handed the money when a little girl approached him.

"Are you Mr. Raven?"

He knelt down and responded.

"Yes, I am. What do you need, little one?"

"MOMMY! I KNEW IT! HE IS THE MONSTER!"

A confused look plastered on his face. Raven watched the little girl run away screaming and shrugged. Elsword pat him on the back.

"There there, Raven. One day you won't scare little kids. That day is when pigs fly"

"Grrr, shut up before I hurt you"

"MOMMY! LOOK! A REAL LIFE PIKACHU!"

Chung turned to see a little boy looking at him. He smiled and sweatdropped.

"I'm not Pikachu, sorry kiddo"

"PIKACHU I CHOOSEYOU!"

A swarm of litte kids climbed onto Chung and began to tug on his ears. He grumbled in pain and fell over. It Raven and Elsword with 3 staff members to get them off.

They finished the process and headed home, each carrying 3-5 bags. As soon as they got home, Elsword bursted inside.

"THE PARTY DOESN'T START UNTIL I WALK IN! LET'S DECORATE THIS HOUSE!"

Aisha whacked him upside the head with her staff and everyone else laughed at his demise. Eve grabbed the decorations and ordered Moby and Remy to decorate the house. At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT!"

"NO I DO!"

Elsword and Aisha fought once again over who would greet the visitor. Aisha could teleport, so Elsword was out of luck.

"Hello?"

"AISHA HONEY~!"

Aisha was tackled to the ground by none other than her NPC counterpart, Speka. Noah followed in reading another book as Speka kissed the Dimension Witch's face.

"I heard you were throwing a party! So I came early to help you guys out. Noah's just going to read because she's a pansy."

"A-am not?!"

"Then you have to prove it by doing all the activities with us, okay?"

"Fine…"

Speka got up, as did Aisha. Noah sat down on the couch and continued to read. Rena told Raven to go haul the firewood in in case it rains. He went outside, and Chung followed because he had nothing else to do. Elsword was chained to the wall by Aisha and Speka and his mouth was duct taped shut until he learned how to "behave".

"Aisha! Did you invite everyone?!"

"Of course! All of our replicas, and a few others."

The doorbell rang again. This time, Noah opened the door since everyone else was busy.

"Ara?!"

"Hi Noah! Long time no see! I brought Aren also!"

"Hello, Noah. How are you?"

"My my, your so polite now"

"The whole transforming to a human really did change me, that and finding Conwell and absorbing his power"

"Infinity Sword?"

"Yep, so…Ara told me there was a party going on."

"That's right, but we're still setting up, care to give us a hand?"

"No problem! Ara?"

"Sure!"

The three of the walked into the kitchen they could smell Rena's cooking. Rena turned to see the two new faces along with Noah's.

"Ara dear!"

Rena hugged Ara and she hugged back without resilience. They rejoiced in past memories over a cup of tea while a sweaty Tactical Trooper and Veteran Commander walked in on the two, both of them being shirtless. Some furious blushing later, the two men headed upstairs to change. After a few more cups of tea and the two men chatting with the newfound Infinity Sword, Eve called from the kitchen.

"Rena, I do believe we have finished decoration"

"Perfect! Now we can all go change and get ready for the actual party!"

Raven and Chung sighed, they had just switch to casual clothes, only to go back upstairs to change clothes once more. This time, Ran followed and Elsword was also in the room…dancing.

"I'm too sexy for my pants, too sexy for- HEY WHAT THE HELL!"

"OH MY GOD ELSWORD! HAHAHA!"

All 3 of them fell over laughing to see Elsword singing with a deodorant stick and dancing with just his boxers on. Elsword blushed lightly and mumbled while pulling on his outfit that Aisha and him had planned out for that night. A pair of black dress pants and a Crimson Red shirt with a vest over it. The three on the floor finally got up after losing all of their breath laughing at the boy.

"Jeez, no privacy anywhere…"

"You are asking for privacy when we are about to throw a party, and why so fancy?"

"Well, Aisha and I agreed to match somewhat. I'm wearing Black and Red, she is wearing Black and Purple."

"Well, I'm wearing Black and Red also…but more dark red and more black than red."

"I'm just wearing light blue"

They all turned to Aren, who was just wearing a simple outfit of a T-shirt and some khakis.

"Nope"

Elsword threw a shirt at him and Raven a pair of pants. It was a midnight purple shirt and black pants. It looked elegant. Raven and Chung shrugged as they went into their own closets to change into their attire. So many people were coming, so they had to look as best as they could so no one would think less of them (Which most people looked down on Elsword for).

"Ah, that looks better…"

"Damn, who thought the little Eldork would ever look DECENT"

"Oh shut up Raven. Let's make a bet. I bet I can pick up more girls than you today!"

"Hah! You're on!"

Chung and Aren sweatdropped as the two respective guys began to tidy themselves up a little more. Raven put on a Black Blazer over his already formal Black and Black Combo with a Red tie. Aren hummed as him and Chung left the two. He was wearing the same thing as Elsword, except a purple Shirt instead of Red.

"Oh, hello boys, you look nice…"

"Why thank you Rena. Say, why don't you all get ready now, I'm sure Aren and I can handle guests for now."

"Oh, thank you Chung!"

Rena grabbed all the girls around the house and ran upstairs. They each saw Raven and Elsword in the midst of putting on cologne and taming their hair. They all giggled as they walked past the two men's flustered faces.

"Finally done…"

"Phew, who knew it'd take so long…"

The two men groaned as they walked downstairs where Aren and Chung waited. They were relaxing on the couch and drinking some tea. It was their duty to answer the door for more guests. They each took a seat and Raven turned on the TV to watch the Elcup for Football.

"RAVEN! NOT EVERYONE LIKES FOOTBALL!"

"Why? It's manly!"

Chung and Aren sighed once again as the two bickered almost as much as Elsword and Aisha used to. The doorbell rang and could be faintly heard over the fighting. Chung got up and Aren followed. He opened the door and there stood Valak, Edan, Lime, Apple, Proto, and Amelia.

"Hey guys! Amelia and Lime, Proto and Apple, the girls are upstairs getting ready, and I see Valak and Edan are already ready, so you guys can join us in the living room where Raven and Elsword are argueing."

"Hehe, they haven't changed a bit…"

The girls went upstairs while the guys made their way to the living room. Edan was wearing a white formal shirt with a red tie with a vest over it and some formal pants with a black belt. Valak was cloaked in all black. Black shirt, Black pants, black tie, and black blazer. They all sat down as Edan pried Raven off of ripping Elsword's face off. Luckily, they were able to make Elsword look fresh again by washing his face a bit. The TV displayed an Elbox screen.

"Huh, video games at a party, nice idea bros!"

"Hehe, well, it isn't a party without the entertainment, you know."

"True, well, the décor is nice. I think this is going to be great!"

Elsword sat up and held his finger up.

"Guys! We should try to take a peek at the girls while they change!"

"How would we do that?"

"First, who's going to look at who?"

"Well, from us 3. I'd take Eve, Raven to Rena, and you to Aisha. Valak and Edan, well, I don't know."

"Hey hey, I'm still here, nobody's looking at my sister…right?!"

Aren growled as the other men sweatdropped.

"O-of course not Aren, I'm taking Lime, and Valak here will take Amelia."

"Indeed. Aren, you coming with?"

"Of course, naked girls for free! I can't resist!"

"Well, Elsword, how will we do this?"

"There's 3 windows for the room they change in with no curtains. If we somehow can climb up there, we can watch all the goodies!"

"For once, you did something right. Now, a ladder would be too obvious, anyone got any ideas?"

"Maybe if I use Conwell, I can make a stack of Swords to climb up."

"Wouldn't that hurt?"

"Are you a Man or a Furry, Chung?"

"…"

"LET'S DO THIS!"

They all hurried outside, and Elsword was going to go first since he made the idea. Aren summoned the swords and Elsword steadily made his way to the top. When he reached the top, everyone at the bottom stared up in silence. After a little while, they saw blood pouring down from Elsword.

"Yo Elsword! Are you okay?!"

"Shhhh, she's stripping!"

He was nosebleeding. He saw Aisha in her frilly purple undergarments trying on different purple dresses, some of which were no straps. Just as she was about to take off her bra, the doorbell rang and he fell over, with the swords toppling over him. Chung pulled him out and he had no injuries. Meanwhile, Raven went to answer the door. There stood Lacher and Vixon, both wearing more light blue outfits.

"Lacher! Vixon! Come on in! Make yourselves at home!"

"Thanks Raven! Where is everyone?"

"Out back, helping Elsword with some stuff. They'll be here shortly"

"Yeah Raven, this better be an epic party. I expect no less than from the Playboy Veteran Commander!"

"Speaking of Playboy, where's Rena and them?"

"Changing. Hey, isn't Chloe supposed to be coming?"

"Speak of the Devil, and she shall appear…"

A pink haired elf appeared from thin air in front of Raven. She was already wearing a Purple and White Dress, with a bow right below her chest. Raven blushed a small bit at the sight and showed her to where the girls were. Soon, all the guys were outside, waiting for their turn, except for Lacher, who said it was inappropriate to do such things. Each of them came down with nosebleeds, until it was Elsword's turn again. He looked, expecting for Aisha to be in the area, but instead he saw…his SISTER?! His eyes were not fooling him, he immediately jumped down and dove for the nearest bush.

"What's wrong Elsword? Aisha put on too much make-up?"

"How did Elsa get here?!"

"Ah, I let her in a minute ago, you guys were too busy wiping your noses to notice me slip away."

Everyone turned to Lacher, who sipped his tea. Aren pushed in front of the others and climbed up.

"Let me se-"

His eyes widened. Elsa was completely naked, and he saw all the girls playing with each other. He fell backwards and Edan managed to catch him…with his back. Aren was picked up by the others and Valak helped Edan up.

"Say…Our friend Lacher hasn't been up there yet…"

"Huh?"

Raven and Valak cracked their knuckles and each grabbed an arm. The others shouted 'HOIST!' and they counted to three.

"Wait, what are you guys doing?"

"1…"

"NO! DON'T YOU EVEN!"

"2…"

"PLEASE NO!"

"3!"

They threw him up and he went crashing through the window. The last thing heard from the guys over the laughter was

"LONG HAIRED PRETTY BOY COMING THROUGH!"

He crashed through the window and landed on top of a naked Apple. All the girls stared at him. Apple squealed and struggled under his weight.

"HELP! OBERON! OPHELIA!"

"Huh-"

"I don't know Apple, you are blushing quite a bit, are you enjoying this?"

Eve teased the Nasod Princess as Lacher finally regained his mind and got up off of her. He blushed at the sight of all the girls in their undergarments. They seductively smirked at him and then proceeded to throw him out the window onto the un-suspecting guys below.

"LONG HAIRED PRETTY BOY COMING D-"

He landed with a splat and the others immediately helped him get up. They looked up to see the girls slam the windows closed, shaking the whole house.

"Well, there goes that plan…"

"How about we just play Elbox?"

"Meh, sure."

They ended up playing for another half hour until the doorbell rang once again. Elsword went to get it and opened the door to see: Banthus.

"Helllllooooo Elbaby~"

"Gah! Banthus! Why are you here?!"

"To see you of course~"

"Who told you?!"

"Who cares~?"

Banthus glomped Elsword and the others ran to hear the thump. Thy ran over and immediately started laughing.

"AHAHA! WHO LET THIS GUY IN?!"

"WHOEVER DID DESERVES A REWARD!"

Banthus continued to squeeze Elsword as he laid there in pain. He managed to push him off and threw him to the side.

"Help me!"

"Nope, you're on your own Elboy!"

"Some friends you are"

"Indeed. Have fun with gay boy over there."

"Oh Elsword~~"

"SPLASH EXPLOSION!"

Banthus was burnt to a crisp by the Rune.

"Well, he should be gone for a while."

He went back and seated himself. No one questioned him. The door from the girls room slowly opened, and Oberon and Ophelia stepped out announcing their arrival. Each of them wore beautiful dresses with their respective colors, which made every man to blush respectively. The time was 6 PM, or for Elsword, "Time to PARTY HARDCORE!"

**Dinner**

"OH FOR CHRISTS SAKE ELSWORD JUST HAND OVER THE GOD DAMN PIZZA!"

"Myyyyy Pizzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaa…"

"A toast, to all of our guests at this party!"

"Cheers!"

Everyone held up their glasses of wine and exchanged taps as they took a sip. They all settled after eating the great feast Rena had prepared all of them. Chicken, Turkey, Berries, Soup; you name it, she made it.

**Truth or Dare**

"Hey guys! Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Hm, I'm bored, so let's do this!"

"Hmmm, I guess I'll go first"

Everyone sat down in a circle around the circular table. Raven said he would go first, so he looked around with a smug grin and targeted none other than the Rune Slayer.

"Elsword, truth or dare?"

"Muhhh, I knew you would choose me. Well, I'm not afraid. Give me a DARE!"

"Bad idea…"

Raven chuckled softly as everyone eagerly awaited to see what the Veteran would Command the Slayer of Runes to do. Raven finished his thoughts and turned back to Elsword.

"I dare you to kiss Ara."

"What."

Raven knew that this would piss off plenty of people. Elsa, Aisha, Ara, and especially Aren. Elsword begged for Aren not to kill him and he turned to Ara. Ara blushed softly as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Okay there! I did it! Now….Chung my boy, Truth or Dare!"

"Pffft- Did you really have to ask? Of course I'll take the dare"

As Elsword thought of a dare, Aren and Raven were fighting over the previous. Ara blushed as the two bickered over it. Elsword finally finished his thought and turned back to the now yawning Tactical Trooper.

"Chung! Go make out with Eve for one minute!"

Eve immediately slapped the boy, and Chung grinned and slowly made his way over to the Battle Seraph.

"This is more of a pleasure than punishment you know~"

Chung really went at it with Eve. Half of them were disgusted, where the other half were cheering him on, including Elsword. Apple looked away and Speka covered Noah's eyes. After the minute was up, Chung was still going strong.

"Hey Chung! You're done! If you want to continue, go upstairs!"

"Eh? Oh sorry, I was in the heat…"

Chung scratched the back of his head and sweatdropped while blushing slightly.

"Okay, so it's my turn, ehhh, I'll ask a girl. Rena! Truth or Dare?"

"Mmmm, Truth"

Everyone fell over and laughed. Speka whispered to her, saying it was the right thing to do with all of these pervy boys around them. Chung smirked and looked at Raven, who was leaning back on the couch, completely relaxed.

"Well Rena, is it True that you have a crush on a certain Commander in this room?"

"…"

A blush appeared on Rena's face and Raven immediately perked up and smiled in hope. She finally breathed a sigh and nodded. Inside Raven's mind, he was squealing a bit like his fangirls. He tackled Rena over and immediately got up, realizing what he had just done.

"Ehehe, excuse me…"

"Well, what was that about?"

"THAT MEANS HE LIKES YOU TOO!"

"Yep, he told us awhile ago when we all talked about this"

"Well, Aisha, Truth or Dare"

"Hmmm, I'll take Dare. In your face, Rena!"

"Considering I'm the one saying the dare, Elsword, be afraid."

"Wait what?"

"Aisha, I dare you to beat Elsword to his knees with your staff."

"WHAT?! NO!"

"My pleasure…"

Elsword winced as Aisha summoned her star staff to appear before her. The others edged away as she began to hit him around, teleporting as she did. After a good 30 hits, she slammed him into the decorations and he was covered in streamers.

"Well, my turn then, why are we excluding the others? Edan! Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm, I'm going to stick with Truth so I don't have to make out with Valak"

"How did you know I was goi-"

"Just give me the Truth"

"Well, is it true your sword is possessed by a blood-sucking demon?"

"Indeed. Though I can keep it under control"

"Cool! Your turn then!"

"Hmmm, Aren, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me"

"Hmmmm, Aren…"

Edan pondered in thought as the others looked at Aren, who was awkwardly smiling as he feared what Edan would force him to do.

"Okay, Aren, go with Elsa into that closet, and do as you two please"

"You make a half decent dare, then ruin it by letting them do what they want?!"

Aren blushed along with Elsa as they reluculantly got up and headed into the closet. Little did they know what the two were going to do…

"So uh, what do you think they are going to-"

They heard moaning noises coming from the closet. All of them stared at each other with jaws dropped and eyes widened.

"Ohhh Aren, harder!"

After another 10 minutes, the two came out and took their seats, with everything still on.

"Well, I think we should move onto our drinking game now"

"….good idea"

After all of them had been in their new positions, with the alcohol next to each one of them. All of them wondered what to actually play. They decided that every time someone said something perverted they would all take a shot.

"So what? Do we start up a normal conversation now?"

"I guess"

"HEY EDAN I HEARD YOU LIKE BIG BUTTS AND YOU CANNOT LIE!"

They all sweat dropped and took a shot. Valak smirked at his remark. His goal was to make everyone drunk before 11 o'clock. The clock struck ten, he had one hour.

"So uh, the weather, pretty good, no?"

"Yeah, I mean, whenever I kiss Amelia in the rain, she gets twice as wet, you know?"

_Gulp._

"How's Hamel treating you guys?"

"Like Kings"

"Now to find out whom you guys treat like queens in bed"

Everyone face palmed and took another shot. Edan glared at Valak, who was proudly making all of these terrible puns. Amelia proceeded to slap him, knocking him out of his chairs and looking right up Eve's dress.

"Gah!"

"V-Valak…YOU PERVERT!"

**SLAP!**

_Gulp._

This was the third shot in 10 minutes. Either Valak was purposely trying to make everyone drunk or just fooling around. But it was probably the first.

It was 11 o'clock. They had all taken a total of 23 shots and everyone was pretty much intoxicated, even Valak, which was a horrific sight. He was trying to make out with Amelia, but at least she could still say no.

"So, -cough-, what now?"

"How about we play Poker?

"We don't have chips…"

"Strip Poker!"

"Hmm, that may not be that bad of an idea, considering we're all drunk anyways. I like it!"

They each, once again, sat around in a circle and Raven became the Dealer. He shuffled the cards clumsily and passed out the two cards, placing three in the middle. Everyone looked at their decks.

"HAHA! I PUT IN 3 PIECES OF CLOTHING BECAUSE MY HAND IS UNBEATABLE!"

"Call"

"Call"

Everyone called, except for Lacher, who immediately folded. They all laughed at him and went on. It turned out Elsword had mistaken his hand and Edan had won the hand. Everyone but Lacher took off 3 pieces of clothing. Most of them were stuck in their undergarments on the first hand. Valak smirked before he started to strip.

"My body…IS READY!"

"Uh-oh…"

He threw his vest off and his actual shirt ripped off and flung into Amelia's face. His pants slipped off by themselves and he began to pelvic thrust at all the girls, resulting in a slap from each.

"Ow…."

"Serves you right for doing such a thing!"

The next hand was given out, and everyone only bet one clothing piece this time. The guys were down to one piece anyways, the girls were down to two each. After another loss, Chung whipped off his boxers, now completely naked, with all the girls nudging Eve, who was blushing out of her mind. Unaware that a Banthus was peering through the window, Elsword also stripped himself. Everyone was naked except Edan and Lime. They both ended up calling it a draw, so they were the only ones who kept their clothes on. After drinking a bit more, all of them passed out on the floor, one next to the other.

_Tomorrow we would have to clean up this mess_

Edan silently thought to himself, as he was the only one who didn't drink as much as even Lacher…

**Shadic: Yeah you guys have to wait till next chapter to get the action. Well, ciao for now! And the next chapter is not the next thing I'm uploading, you'll see what I'm uploading when it comes up.**


End file.
